legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 16: Part 6/Transcript
Part 6 '' '''Daniels:' It's been a week since we took out that train. Our platoon's in the middle of Paris working with the Resistance. Rousseau and Crowley have a plan to sabatoge the occupation. And that means striking at its heart. (The scene goes to Crowley, Turner, Pierson, and Rousseau.) Crowley: Using the documents we've obtained from the train Rousseau and I will pose as Nazi officers to infiltrate the Garrison. (Sounds of numerous vehicles arrive.) Rousseau: This way, gentlemen. (The heroes exit through a roof access.) Rousseau: The Garrison is run by SS-Und Polizeifuhrer Heinrich. When he couldn't find me, he came for my parents. Then my husband. And finally my son. Brody: I'm sorry to hear that. Rousseau: '''Tonight everything we've lost, everything we've fought for, will mean something. Tonight we take back our city! '''Crowley: The Garrison. Our contact there will supply us with explosives. And when we blow the gates, that'll be your signal to approach. Rousseau: We're counting on you. David: All of time is counting on all of us. Turner: Alright, boys. Let's get ready. Zussman: These Krauts ain't gonna give up easy. Daniels: I figure we can survive Pierson, we can survive anything. (Crowley stops them for a moment.) Crowley: I fought alongside him at Kasserine. We should all be so brave. Rousseau: It won't be long now mes amis. But first we enter the wolves den. See you there. (Meanwhile.... Back in the present... Canterlot City is seen during the night time. Various building have pictures or digital signs of the Dazzling's all around. Signs for the show Galaxy Warriors are also see around as a way of promotion. There are some people around the city. But their eyes are all the same color green and they have the same blank expression. A show of the Dazzling's mind control over the city. Along with that Basher Bots are seen patrolling the city, keep an eye out for any form of resistance) (As a group of Basher Bots pass an alley way, Nevada pokes her out of it and looks left and right) Nevada: Okay.. They're gone. Timber Spruce: This is a lot harder then I remember... Wheeler: That's what we get for being out of the game so long. Nevada: Hey it may have been a while but you guys are doing fine. Gloriosa: But we can't keep avoiding them forever. We still need a way off the planet if we want to get to Lothor. Nevada: Don't worry. I've got that covered. I've got someone to sercue us transport. They are also bringing a couple of friends. ???: That's good to hear Jess. (Nevada turns around and sees California coming) Nevada: Alex! (Goes up and hugs him) Are you all right? What about Cloe and the others? Cal: Don't worry they are safe. They are getting the help we need in the past. I came back to help the rest of you. Wheeler: Wow. The 5 of us together again. Its... Almost a complete reuion... (There is a moment of slience among the former E-9's. As they remember their fallen leader) Gloriosa: (shakes her head) So Nevada. When is your friend bringing out transport? (Before Nevada could reply she suddenly hears beeping. She pulls out a device) Nevada: A message from our friend. They got the transport and are on their way. We are to meet them outside the city. Tember Spruce: So we got to avoid the Basher Bots and the Dazzling's brainwashed people once more and get out the city. Never say is it? Wheeler: Has it ever been? Cal: No it has not. But I know we can do this. Let's move team! (The former E-9's begin to move though out the city. They have to do whatever they can to hide from the patrols and people. Alley ways, abandon buildings, disguises, even going into cardboard boxes. Soon and with a few close calls, the group were able to get out of the city) Cal: (Sighs with relief) That was close... Gloriosa: At least we made it out of the city. Nevada: Yeah... Now all we have to do is wait. Wheeler: How long till they get here? We can't sit here to long or else we'll get caught. Nevada: Don't worry. They should be here very soon. And besides we are out of the city and away from any Basher Bot patrols. So we should- Cal: LOOK OUT!!! (Cal suddenly rushes toward Nevada, grabs and dives both of them out the way of a giant fire ball that landed near them) Tember Spruce: What was that?! (The group tries to find what cause that fire ball but they turn to where the fire ball landed. The fire clears up and there they see the cause. Its Masaru Akechi, who glares at the 5 with green eyes) Wheeler: Masaru!? (Before they could question anymore, ice begins to form next to Masaru. It begins to take shape of a person. The ice shatters and Masaru's brother, Nagisa appears) Cal: Nagisa!? (Thunder begins to form over their heads. A blot of lighting strikes down. Masaru and Nagisa's sister Kotoko appears) Gloriosa: Kotoko! (Near them is a lake. The lake's water begins to rise up. They look up at the top of the rising water. There they see the pirate captain Nathan Clarke) Timber: Nathan!? (Finally, the ground begins to shake. And then suddenly a giant vine shoot out of the ground. At the top of the vine is Lexi Green) Nevada: Lexi! (The 5 super powered friends of the E-10 and Ninja Steel rangers all glare at the E-9. Each with a pair of green eyes) Cal: What are you all doing here?! Why did you try to attack us!? ???: Isn't it obvious agent? (The 5 heroes eyes open up wide in horror as they see the Dazzling's in their Athro forms slowly floating toward them) Adagio: These 5 now serve us. Nevada: I knew it.... Aria: These guys were seriously difficult to get a hold of... Sonata: I'll say. That Masaru guy just kept getting angry and angry and angry. Almost like he was gonna turn into the Hulk or something. Wheeler: I thought you witches wanted their magic! Adagio: We already have taken the Rainboom's magic! And we now have COMPLETE control of this sad little planet! Sure we could have taken their magic and getting a slight boost, but they are MUCH more useful to us this way. Now they are our personal enforcers! Cal: Damn it... I hope this wouldn't happen... Adagio: Now before we deal with you all, why don't you tell me something? How's Danny and his friends time travelling going? Nevada: They know!? Aria: Thanks to that Ninja Lothor we even sent someone to follow them. Sonata: That lady who made the time machine though looked so mad. Nevada: They sent someone after them!? Cal: Yeah.... Fury. Nevada: ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?!? Adagio: That's right. This time we are 3 steps ahead of you Knights! And we'll be ready for Danny and his friends once he returns! (The E-9 glares at the Dazzlings as she is proud of herself) Adagio: Now I believe its time we said good-bye. (To her brainwashed allies) End them. (The 5 super powered teens all start to move toward the E-9 who all stand back to back. Suddenly, a large green lighting bolt lands down near the groups. Everyone turns their attention toward the green bolt) Adagio: WHAT IS THAT!? (The Green Lighting bolt vanishes and in its place, in a superhero landing pose is Tommy Oliver in his Green Ranger form) Tommy: Sorry Dazzlings. But we are far from finished. Cal: Tommy! Good timing! Tommy: Good thing you called me when you did. Adagio: Ha! One old Power Ranger won't help you! DESTROY THEM ALL! (The 5 brainwashed teens charge at the hereos and they begin to fight. Tommy is seen taking on Masaru and Nagisa as they are locked in a serious of punches and kicks each using their martrial arts skill. Despite the two's fire and ice,Tommy begins to take an edge and pushes them back. He then pulls out his Dragon Dagger and slams his hand on the bottom. A tune begins to play as the ground shakes. Suddenly Green Lighting shoots out of the Dragon Dagger and heads toward the brothers, knocking them both away) (Tommy then notices that Gloriosa and Timber Spruce are trapped in Lexi's and are being crushed. He charges up a beam and fies at the vines, cutting both free. Cal Nevada and Wheeler are all trying to avoid lighting bolts and water being thrown at them by Kotoko and Nathan) Cal: ENOUGH OF THIS!! (Cal pulls out a rocket and fires at Nathan who's surprise and quickly jumps out of the water to evade the blast. He lands on land is prepare to attack again when Wheeler steps in and attacks. Nevada and Cal manage to get a hold of Kotoko and knocks her away. Soon all the E-9 re-groups) Adagio: (Slow clap) Bravo. Bravo. You've managed to survive longer then I thought. But you haven't beaten our little minions yet. (Masaru is seen standing back up and fire begins to build up around him) Tommy: Stay behind me guys! (All the E-9 follow Tommy's advice and get behind him as Masaru's fire continues to build) Masaru: .................... (Brusts out fire) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Tommy holds out his hand and summons a sword. He spins it and faces Masaru) Masaru: RAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! (Jumps and shoots a large brust of fire) GRAAAAH!!! (The amount of fire Masaru shoots out begins to push Tommy back a couple of steps. Soon his helmet shatters. Masaru lands on the ground and he is joined by Nagisa and Kotoko. All three begin to charge up their attacks) All 3: RAGAAAAAAAAAH!!!! (Shoots a combie blast of fire lighting and ice) (The force of this attack is one of the strongest Tommy ever felt. He can tell he can't push it back or hold much longer. The Dazzlings begin to laugh) Aria: Well! Game over greeny! Sonata: Too bad! So sad! (But then suddenly laser blasts shoot at the siblings, making them stop their attack. Everyone is confused by this. Suddenly, the Ebon Hawk appears, begin to go down to the area the group is in. It fires a few more lasers at the enemy back sure they stay back) Adagio: '''WHAT!?!? (The ship gets close enough, it opens its hach and Sora Takenouchi is seen) '''Sora: COME ON!!! (The E-9 and Tommy all take the message and rush toward the ship) Adagio: NO!! AFTER THEM!!! (The brainwashed teens start to launch attacks at the group as they board the ship. The Ebon Hawk still fires lasers and tries to give cover. Soon everyone gets on board and the ship flies away. As they watch the ship fly away, Adagio looks more annoyed then angry) Aria: Great. They got away. Now what? Adagio: Forget them. Their Lothor's problem now. We got more important things to worry about? Sonata: Like your boyfriend Danny? Adagio: Oh... Danny will be MUCH more then that. Once he and his little friends return. And when they do... We'll be waiting. (Out in space the E-9 all gather in the main hold) Nevada: Good timing Sora. Sora: I was a little worried we didn't make it in time. Cal: We? (Coming toward the hall way leading to the cockpit is Jane Jones) Jane: Sup bitches? Cal: Jane! I was wondering where you went. I thought you were brainwashed. Jane: Ha! I don't care how sexy the Sirens think they are. They aren't taking my mind hostage. Wheeler: Were you piloting the ship just now? Jane: Yep. I've flown a ship before. And don't worry I got it set on auto-pilot. Gloriosa: Well I'm glad you able to escape from teh Dazzlings Jane. Timber Spruce: And I'm starting to like our chances now. With Tommy Sora and Jane here, we JUST mgiht be able to rescue Catherine. Nevada: (Nervious laugh) Yeeeeeah about that.... Did you two.... Do what I asked? Sora: (Sighs) Yes... We did.... He's on here to. Tommy: "He"? "He" who? Cal: Jess what's going on? Nevada: I relized how dangerous this mission to take on Lothor is gonna be. We aren't E-9's anymore so that makes this mission even harder. So I thought we needed extra help so..... I made deal. Cal: A deal? With who? (Suddenly the group hears footsteps coming. They all turn to see someone entering. And everyone is shocked by who they see. An enemy of the Knights of the Just. One who kidnapped David and his friends. And one of Celestia's chosen gifted with magic. Kapralov Alexei Maximovich) Kapralov: (Chuckles) Good to be back. (Back in Paris during WWII, Rousseau is seen looking for Fischer, the contact inside the Nazi Garrison. Outside, numerous Nazi soldiers are seen guarding the garrison. Suddenly, a number of them are taken down by the Ninja Rangers. The Rangers get back into the shadows. Inside the Garrison, Rousseau approaches an officer.) Rousseau: (German) I'm sorry to bother you, sir. ???: (German) How can I help you? Rousseau: (German) I was told I could find Oberst Fischer here. Fischer: (German) You have. I'm Oberst Fischer. What can I do for you? Rousseau: (German) Have you read the works of Vertaine? Fischer: (German) Yes. The Autumn Song is one of my favorites. Rousseau: (German) It's a favorite of mine as well. Fischer: (German) This way please, Fraulein. (The two walk to an empty room. They enter and close the door.) Fischer: (English) We must be brief. Rousseau: Are you ready to make the exchange? Fischer: No. You're early - and I'm late for a meeting. I'll have the explosives in a case matching yours. We'll have to make the swap in the war room. Rousseau: Lead the way. Fischer: No. They're watching me. Use your cover to get into Heinrich's office on the third floor. From there, you can cut across to the North Wing and avoid the checkpoints. We shouldn't be seen together. Go now and I'll meet you in the war room. (Outside the compound, the Rangers take down more guards. From a close roof top, two girls watch the Rangers from afar.) Ryuko: You think the Rangers have the outside under control, sis? Satsuki: I have faith in them. They'll be successful in thining the heards out here. Ryuko: Yeah. But it's gonna get pretty loud soon. Satsuki: Then we better be there when that happens. (The two disappear. Rousseau then approaches Heinrich's office and his secritary.) Secretary: (German) Good evening. Can I help you, Fraulein? Rousseau: (German) Yes. I have travel arrangements for Herr Heinrich. Is he in? Secretary: (German) No. He's currently... in a meeting. If you'll wait in his office. He'll be around shortly. (Rousseau enters the office. She looks at a paper on the desk. She then goes to a window and opens it. Suddenly, the door opens.) Heinrich: (German) I haven't seen you before. May I ask what you're doing at my window? Rousseau: (German) Excuse me, Herr Kommandant. I just wanted to get some fresh air. I am Gerda Schneider. I've come from Berlin to bring you your travel papers. Heinrich: (German) Fraulein Schneider. I believe you studied abroad. It was Cambridge, right? Rousseau: (German) Yes, that's right. If you're ready, I can show you your travel papers. Heinrich: (German) We'll get to that. Rousseau: (German) Thank you. Heinrich: (German) Don't thank me just yet, Fraulein Schneider. (English) And now, if you will indulge me, perhaps we can converse in English. For as you know, I'm sure, practice makes perfect. (German) Please. Have a seat. (English) Have a seat. (The two sit at the desk.) Heinrich: So, Herr Gruber sent you to arrange for my departure. I am flattered. Rousseau: It was Herr Kommander Spiegel. Heinrich: Very good. One cannot be too careful these days. You look so serious. Let us drink. To my return to the Fatherland. The French deserve each other. (Drinks. Puts his glass down and gets up.) But my god, I WILL miss the cuisine! Take the ortolan; that tiny delicate songbird. It's eyes poked out so it can gorge. And then it's drowned in cognac. It's ingenious. I'm not sure what I'll miss more; savoring the sweet flesh or watching it thrash to death. But there is one thing of which I am certain. Watching you son flail as he drowned under my boot gave me the greatest pleasure of all, ROUSSEAU! (Heinrich attacks Rousseau. Rousseau takes a broken goblet and stabs him with it.) Rousseau: This is for my comrades! This is for my son! (Stabs him again) This is for me!! (Stabs him in the jugular) Vive la resistance. (And then wipes the blood off.) (On board the Olympus Mons, Adagio sees Heinrich's death on screen.) Adagio: Now I'm mad! FURY!! Fury: I'll go deal with those pests! (David then enters through the window.) Rousseau: '''He's gone. '''David: Okay, but we have another problem. Fury is on his way. You need to get out of here. Rousseau: What about you? David: I'll deal with Fury. Just finish the mission. (Rousseau climbs out of the window. Meanwhile, the Rangers continue to thin the Nazi numbers. Back in the garrison, Rousseau approaches a checkpoint.) German Soldier: (German) Halt. Give me you papers immediately. (Rousseau hands him the papers.) German Soldier: (German) Is that blood on your sleeve. Rousseau: (German) Ink I'm afraid. One of those days. German Soldier: (German) Place your briefcase on the table for inspection. Rousseau: (German) They checked my bag downstairs. German Soldier: (Drawing weapon) (German) Fraulein, your bag, now! (Another German soldier stabs the soldier. The other soldier turns out to be Crowley in disguise. He drags the body into a dark room. They close the door.) Rousseau: You never disappoint. Crowley: We've been compromised. The whole bloody place is on alert. Rousseau: They've captured our contact. Crowley: Tell me you made the switch. Rousseau: Yes. I have the explosives. Crowley: Plant the charges. The Rangers will cover you. (Rousseau exits. Back outside of Heinrich's office, Fury approaches the door with numerous German Soldiers.) Secretary: (German) We heard something! We don't know what's going on! Fury: Well I do!! (Fury breaks down the door and sees David near Heinrich's body.) Fury: I knew you Knights had something to do with this!! David: Here for another butt kickin', Fury?! Fury: (To the soldiers) Find the others!! (To David) YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!! David: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!! (Morphs) (Fury swings his sword at David. David blocks the attack. David gets out his hammer.) David: HAMMER TIME!! (Fury is hit and break through the window to ground level. David jumps after him.) David: Time to see what I can do when I go super! E10 RED! SUPER MODE!!! (Morphs) ROCK POWER! SUPER E10 RED!! Fury: YOU DON'T SCARE ME!! (Fury rushes in to attack. He is then hit with a devistating blow and is sent flying. Later, the Ninja Rangers finish their part and they guide Rousseau in arming the final charges. In another room, Fischer is being held hostage by a German Soldier, who is then taken down by Jen.) Fischer: Who are you? (Jen frees Fischer.) Jen: Time Force Officer Jen Scotts. Can you still fight, Fischer? Fischer: Yes. Jen: (Gets out her Chrono Blaster) Here. Take my Chrono Blaster. Fischer: (Takes the blaster) Thank you. I'll be here if you run into trouble. (Outside, Rousseau plants the final charge.) Brody: Okay. Last one! (Near the garrison, Daniels looks at his watch.) Daniels: They're late. We should go now! Pierson: Hold your fire until they blow the gates. Get ready! (The gates are blown. The Rangers and E10s jump back to link up with the 1st.) Brody: Alright everyone! Let's go!! (The heroes charge and engage in a fight with the Nazis. The Dazzlings take note of this and order numerous Basher Bots to the surface. Numerous Basher Bots arrive and engage the Rangers and E10s.) Cloe: WHAT?! Preston: Just our luck! (The Basher Bots attack the heroes. Suddenly, Fury returns.) Fury: You think you'll win this?! That crystal will belong to me!! Jen: He wants the energy crystal! It has the power to restore your friends! Fury: You'll never get your friends back!!! David: Yes we will!! You can count on that, Kitty Cat!! Fury: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!!!! (Suddenly, Ryuko and Satsuki arrive, with Senketsu and Junketsu alive.) Cloe: NO WAY! RYUKO AND SATSUKI?! Daniel: And they have their Kamui! Fury: What?! They were destroyed!! Ryuko: Well, looks like you didn't count on this! (Shows another crystal) Fury: Another one! David: The crystal they have must've revived Senketsu and Junketsu! Fury: I'm outta here! (Teleports out) (Both Ryuko and Satsuki transform.) Ryuko: Life Fiber Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu! Satsuki: '''Life Fiber Override! Kamui Junketsu! (The two battle the Basher Bots. They eventually take them down. Suddenly, a Spikeball teleports in. It's about to attack Ryuko.) '''Satsuki: RYUKO! LOOK OUT!! (Ryuko looks behind and blocks the attack, but struggles to hold on.) Brody: LION FIRE! NINJA SPIN! (Morphs) Everyone: Out of the Fire and into the Fight! LION FIRE RED!! (Brody strikes the Spikeball from behind. Brody is then joined by Ryuko and Satsuki.) Ryuko: Thanks. Brody: No problem. I say we finish this doofus off. Lion Fire Armor Star! LOCK IN! NINJA SPIN!!! (Brody's Star Blade is engulfed and expands. The two sisters strike the Spike ball first. Brody then follows them.) Brody: LION FIRE FLAME STRIKE! FINAL ATTACK!!!! (The Spike Ball is destroyed.) Adagio: MAGNA BEAM!!! (The Magna Beam is fired from Sledge's ship. The Spike ball is enlarged and is accompanied by two Skullgators. They start to demolish the city, targeting the allied forces.) Turner: LOOK OUT!! (The 1st jumps out of the way.) Rousseau: WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?! Calvin: They're Skullgators. They're very bad news. Brody: Let's teach them not to mess with us. LION FIRE ZORD STAR! LOCK IN! NINJA ULTRAZORD! NINJA SPIN!!! (Brody spins the star and the Ultrazord is formed.) Brody: NINJA ULTRAZORD! READY! (The Rangers morph into Ninja Super Steel Mode.) Calvin: NINJA SUPER STEEL MODE! (The Ultrazord charges towards the Spikeball and Skullgators. It begins to fire upon them. The three are weakened.) Calvin: BEGIN FINAL ATTACK! NINJA SPIN! (Summons the Ninja Super Steel Blaster) NINJA SUPER STEEL BLASTER! ENERGIZE! (Brody prepares to attack.) Rangers: NINJA ULTRAZORD BLAST! FINAL ATTACK! (Calvin fires the blaster. The Ultrazord releases its blasts upon the Spikeball and Skullgators, destroying them.) Brody: Show's over! Ninja's Win! (The German soldiers begin to retreat. The heroes regroup with Turner and the others.) Turner: Outstanding work, everyone. Outstanding. (Rousseau and Jen arrive.) Rousseau: We did it! De Gaulle's forces are entering the city! Pierson: Looks like we might get that champagne and caviar after all. Cloe: This is awesome! (Fireworks start to lauch explode, creating a light show in the sky.) Vivian: The city of lights. Finally something to celebrate. Eh, Crowley? Crowley: There's no turning back. France has reclaimed Paris. Daniel: Glad to help, but, we need to get back to our own time. Turner: Alright. If you need us, let us know. Jen: We will. (A time portal then opens. The Rangers and Knights step through. They return to the Safehouse in the present. They meet with Mick.) Mick: HEY! You made it back!! Redbot: It's get to see everyone, again! Brody: Mick. We found this. (Shows the crystal.) Satsuki: All of you. Place your hands on the crystal. (The heroes place their hands on the crystal. A huge light is released. Nearby, the Akechi Siblings are seen with 3 Basher Bots. The light hits the siblings, releasing them of the Sirens' spell. They then attack the Basher Bots. Some of the red dots on the city map at the Safehouse disappear.) Mick: I think something good is happening! (Sometime later, the heroes place the crystals that where found on a pedestal.) Mick: There! Safe and sound! (The door opens. The Akechi Siblings, Nathan, and Lexi arrive. They're back to normal. They embrace their friends.) Jack: Good to see you all! Masaru: It's great to be back. Not under the control of three crazy Sirens. Daniel: You can say that again. Lexi: But most of the planet remains under their control. Mick: Those crystals that were found, there's three more. If we find them, we can free the Earth. Brody: Then let's get to work. (The heroes walk away from the computer.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline